


Число

by ImmortalBlackWinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBlackWinter/pseuds/ImmortalBlackWinter
Summary: Одно из самых ранних воспоминаний жизни Гарри — Дурсли говорят Гарри, что число на его запястье ничего не значит. Гарри никогда не найдёт своё счастье, так что какая разница, сколько у него там где осталось.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Число

Одно из самых ранних воспоминаний жизни Гарри — Дурсли говорят Гарри, что число на его запястье ничего не значит. Гарри никогда не найдёт своё счастье, так что какая разница, сколько у него там где осталось.

Примерно в шесть Гарри узнаёт о значении числа, оказавшегося своего рода таймером. Но родственные души для него не важны тогда, и он просто не понимает всего этого. Да он и чисел таких больших тогда и не знал, в конце-то концов.

Где-то в девять Дадли смеётся над Гарри. У Дадли-то намного больше, чем… сколько тогда было на запястье Гарри? Кажется, где-то сорок пять тысяч?

В общем, Дадли вполне догадался, что Гарри крайне не счастливый мальчик. Даже Дадли не такой тупой.

Гарри старается не смотреть на чужие запястья и не думать о своём, потому что в девять Гарри уже осознаёт — не полностью, конечно, но всё же. И поэтому же Гарри старается забыть и снова не понимать.

В общем-то, вся жизнь Гарри с Дурслями именно о том, что он старается.

В одиннадцать Гарри встречает Хагрида. Они едут в Косой переулок, встречают кучу волшебников, но Хагрид лишь под конец замечает число на запястье Гарри. Гарри сразу и не понимает даже, в чём дело: раньше число не имело значения. Было иногда, конечно, поводом для насмешек, но всё же ничего особенного.

А вот Хагрид ужасается и начинает рыдать прямо на месте.

И Гарри это… не нравится.

Он просит Хагрида успокоится, трясёт его, но Хагрид не прекращает, лишь бубнит что-то невнятно и громче хнычет.

У Гарри на руке даже сорока тысяч часов нет, Хагрид всё причитает и причитает, у Гарри в глазах горят страх вместе с яростью, Хагрид причитает, сморкается огромным платком, и Гарри кричит, потому что Гарри испуган — никто ещё перед ним не плакал! — и зол — он _сам_ всё знает!

Так что Гарри кричит, чтобы Хагрид перестал, прекратил оплакивать то, что уже — часть Гарри, что не имеет значения, потому что уже почти наверняка —предрешено.

И всё же ночью Гарри опять не спит, думая о числе на запястье.

Гарри знает, что есть люди, у которых число часов такое большое, что спиралью занимает всю руку, а у других от рождения — ноль. У кого-то на запястье пустота, а четвёртые никогда не узнают, какое у них число — из-за отсутствия рук.

Люди властны изменить число на запястье. Но… такое случается очень редко.

И Гарри не знает, способен ли он изменить своё число.

Рон Уизли, Гермиона Грейнджер, Драко Малфой, Северус Снейп, профессор Квиррелл и многие другие — огромное количество людей видит его запястье и придаёт ему значение, потому что он Гарри Поттер.

Не тот Гарри Поттер, что «уродец», «чудак», «за хорошие слова в его сторону бьёт жирдяй», а «Мальчик-Который-Выжил», «Спаситель волшебного мира».

Так что первый курс был не особо спокойным и приятным. Гарри не было спокойного житья, и даже друзья сначала были слишком любопытны.

А второй курс был даже хуже.

На втором курсе Гарри стал не просто «Наследником Слизерина» — он ещё и стал «Мальчик-Который-Этого-Заслуживает». Почему все обращают внимание только на него?! Вон, у Джинни на запястье числа немногим большим, года три или четыре — Гарри, честно сказать, не особо хорош в арифметике, да и числа он совсем не любит.

У профессора Люпина на запястье тоже — несколько лет, выраженные тысячами часов, но он, кажется, совсем не переживает. О Гарри он волнуется больше, но об его отношении к числу на запястье не спрашивает — и так всё видно, ведь, каждый раз, слыша или ведя разговор на эту тему, Гарри раздражается и мрачнеет.

Потом Гарри встречает Сириуса — и у Сириуса на запястье ноль. Даже считая его убийцей, Гарри не радуется этому; после же… Гарри чертовски расстроен.

Гарри думает: а каково было его родителям? У них были одинаковые числа на запястьях, понимает он, они точно также знали, что у Сириуса и Римуса не целая жизнь впереди.

У Хвоста на запястье тоже ноль, и даже разлученный с Сириусом, Гарри не может злорадствовать по этому поводу.

Гарри понимает: кроме Сириуса и Римуса, родители отлично также видели число Хвоста.

Гарри счастлив, что у Рона и Гермионы числа просто огромные. И разные.

Гарри старается не обращать внимания на запястья, но теперь думает: не лучше ли присматриваться?

Наступает четвёртый курс.

У Гарри остаётся меньше года.

Случается Турнир, потом Кубок — и подлог. Рон обижается на него, но всё же разговаривает — видит и число, и напряжение, и Гарри действительно недоволен — он бы хотел, чтобы Рон поддерживал его не из-за дурацкого числа и жалости, а из-за веры в него!

У Крума запястья спрятаны, у Флёр — больше половины, а у Седрика — самая большая цифра, которую Гарри видел. Гарри рад за Седрика — и завидует ему. В секрете, незаметно, злясь на самого себя за это.

Испытание проходят, Рита Скитер выдумывает истории, приходит Бал — и уходит.

Гарри завидует Седрику, но чем больше узнаёт его, тем сильнее уверен в том, что Седрик заслуживает своего числа. Седрик действительно трудолюбив и благороден, и Гарри чувствует, что хочет быть… достойным такого соперника?

Как-то раз Джинни спрашивает Гарри:

— Гарри, — она краснеет и говорит нетвёрдо, даже как-то грустно, — ты уже нашёл… свою родственную душу?

Гарри, наверное, впервые про себя произносит тогда словосочетание «родственная душа».

Родственная душа.

Под конец учебного года Гарри остаётся где-то два месяца. Гарри всё чаще думает о Седрике.

Как-то раз они даже говорят, просто говорят, не о Турнире или испытаниях, и Гарри чувствует… что-то особенное. Но он не помнит разговора: помнит голос, и какую-то лёгкость, временное забытие. В тот момент он не вспоминает о числе на своём запястье, и это… приятно.

Гарри… жалеет, что не говорил с Седриком раньше. Вот так вот, о простых человеческих вещах — Седрик действительно хороший собеседник.

Остаётся неделя, шесть дней, пять дней — Гарри уже отлично в уме делит на двадцать четыре — три, два…

Один.

Цифра один на запястье будто бы прожигает кожу, напоминает: не смог изменить и не можешь.

Даже не узнал, кто же твоя родственная душа!

У Кубка Гарри встречает Седрика, и Седрик видит единицу на запястье Гарри. Взгляд его полон сочувствия и тон мягок, и эту маленькую личную трагедию Седрик использует как аргумент; но кубка они всё равно касаются вместе.

Седрик — прекрасный человек, улыбается Гарри про себя.

А после он смотрит на мёртвое тело, и таймер на его запястье наконец заканчивает отсчёт.

Ноль.

Седрик — прекрасный человек, снова думает Гарри. Он заслуживает не только числа на своём запястье, но и другого числа на запястье Гарри.

Гарри наконец всё становится ясным: и «что-то особенное», и несправедливость жизни (а особенно — разницы в их с Седриком числах), и ненависть к Волдеморту.

Что он может сделать со всем этим?

Ничего.

Цифры на руке Гарри застыли, остановились — таймер истёк, ноль часов, нет ни лишней секунды, ни минуты, ни жизни, ни радости, ни любви.

Гарри больше не сможет поговорить со своей родственной душой, не сможет действительно полюбить её; он встретил её, но так и не узнал по-настоящему.

Осознание пришло слишком поздно.


End file.
